


Three Grifters *(and a thief) Walk Into A Bakery

by Ceares



Category: Leverage, Ocean's (Movies), White Collar
Genre: Community: picfor1000, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So three grifters walk into a bakery.”</p><p>“And a thief.” </p><p>“Three grifters and a <i>thief</i> walk into a bakery.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Grifters *(and a thief) Walk Into A Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Felicia for the beta

“So three grifters walk into a bakery.”

“And a thief.” 

“Three grifters and a _thief_ walk into a bakery.”

“Don’t forget the pig.” 

Sophie sighed. “It wasn’t a pig, Parker. It was a truffle. Chocolate, almond, toffee, ganache. So good. Do you think you could make some of those, Eliot?”

“We’re getting off topic.” 

“Right. So, we’re in the bakery.” 

 

Parker crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out mutinously. “I’m not eating that.” 

“But they’re delicious.” 

“They have eyes. And cute little whiskers.” She picked up one of the tiny pink pigs and hopped it along the counter. “Oink, oink, oink! Don’t eat me!” 

Sophie rolled her eyes and snatched the confection from Parker’s fingers, popping it into her mouth and humming in pleasure. 

 

“Sophie Devereaux?”

She knew those smooth tones. A smile lit her face as she turned toward the door. “Danny? Oh my goodness!” Sophie moved across the room and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a long kiss. Married didn’t mean dead after all, and Danny Ocean was as gorgeous as ever. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you retired.” 

She reached up and wiped away the faint red stain across his lips. “I _am_ retired, darling. It’s Nate’s birthday and we were looking for a cake.”

Parker leaned in, clearing her throat loudly. “Nate, her _husband_ , Nate.” 

Danny smirked and stepped back. “Sophie's husband? Does this cake have a file in it?”

Sophie cocked a brow. “It wasn’t a cake, it was a kielbasa, and it wasn’t a file, it was an earbud.” 

He frowned in confusion, then shook his head. “I won’t even ask. So you’re saying it’s just a coincidence that out of all the bakeries in New York, you just happened to pick one across from Devry Industries and their expensive new art collection?” 

Sophie shrugged. “What can I say? I liked the name. What are you doing here?”

“Rusty wanted a snack.” 

It was Sophie’s turn to smirk. “And I suppose the Devry collection has nothing to do with when hunger struck?”

“Oh no, we’re definitely after it, but there’s nothing wrong with multitasking.” 

Rusty nodded, one cheek puffed out with a piggy truffle, each hand clutching a cute confectionery animal. 

“Well you can’t have it, we were here first.” 

“Actually, _I_ was here first.” 

Sophie just managed not to jump when the voice came from somewhere behind the counter. She still breathed a quiet sigh of relief when Neal Caffrey stepped out of the shadows. And really, today seemed to be her day for gorgeous men. 

Parker seemed less than impressed. “You don’t have hungry mouths to feed do you?”

Neal tilted his head to the side, flashing her a slightly flirtatious, completely wasted smile. “Not unless Mozzie counts.” 

“Mozzie’s here?”

Rusty rolled his eyes and Danny sighed. “Is this still a thing?” 

Rusty’s expression remained exactly the same and Danny nodded. “It’s still a thing.” 

Neal frowned “What thing?”

“Georgia.” 

“Russia?”

“US.” 

“There was a thing in Georgia?”

Danny shrugged. “You were inside.” 

 

It didn’t take long for the argument over who had the right to take Devry down, to start

Parker’s expression was nothing but stubborn. All vinegar when honey might do a better job. “He’s a bad guy, he hurts people.”

“Yes, that’s why the F.B.I. has him under surveillance right now.” 

Rusty and Danny paled and Rusty dropped one of the truffles he was currently munching on.

Parker and Sophie looked at each other, then back at Neal. 

“Bullshit.” 

“There’s no way we would have missed it. The F.B.I. doesn’t have anything that Hardison can’t get through.” 

Hardison’s voice came over the earbuds. _"Damn right!"_

Neal sighed and jabbed a finger into his own chest. “They’ve got me.” 

“You’re”

“CI for the White Collar division. And they’ve got Devry covered.”

_"Neal Caffrey, serving 4 years for bond forgery, escaped with weeks to go on his sentence. The fed that caught him the first time, Peter Burke, caught him again and rather than send him back in, they tagged him. Their conviction rate is high, real high."_ He whistled. _"Not bad. Cat is kinda doing what we do, only under duress.”_

Parker tilted her head and eyed Neal up and down. “Eliot can take him.” 

“Parker, play nice.” 

Parker crossed her arms and shook her head. “If they arrest him, it won’t help his victims get their money back. Anything the F.B.I. finds, they’ll just throw in an evidence locker.” 

Neal looked over at Sophie. “You’re going to make sure it goes back where it belongs?”

“It’s what we do now.” 

Danny and Rusty looked at each other and Danny turned back to them with a grin. “What the hell, we haven’t done our good deed for the year yet.” 

“Neal?” Sophie thought his expression was almost wistful as he shrugged. 

“I’ll stall for as long as I can, but Peter’s smart. Get it done quick, guys.” 

 

Parker, Rusty and Danny were already out the door before Sophie went back over to Neal. “If you ever feel like slipping your chain, give us a call.” She slipped a business card into his pocket with a smoothness only another grifter would have noticed.

 

“And that’s how we stole a courthouse.” She reached over, and scooped up a helping of the cake. “It is delicious.” 

Eliot shrugged. “I can do better.” 

Hardison snorted. “You say you can do better but I don’t see you doing it.” 

“Man you got a giant ass piece of cake in front of you now!” 

“I’m a growing boy.” 

“Yeah, growing round if you don’t stop stuffing your face.” 

“Hey, is it my fault you’ve got a golden touch in the kitchen?” 

Eliot’s face was stuck half way between frown and preen, which made him too slow to stop it when Hardison reached over and snatched his piece of cake. 

Sophie watched them fondly for a moment and smiled over at Nate. “Happy Birthday, darling.”


End file.
